


(In)Animated

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [154]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: When Arthur goes missing, finding him is only the start of Merlin's problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the first prompt of the Camelot_Drabble horror month: Calm before the storm.

“This way!”

Merlin waited long enough for one of the knights to react to his call before setting off again at a run. He knew they were close now, he could feel it. After months of searching for the missing prince, Merlin knew this was no dead end or false lead.

An imposing castle rose in front of him, emerging from the mist. Merlin would have suspected magic, but he couldn’t feel anything untoward. That was what had made it so frustrating. He had lost Arthur to simply bandits, both of them being overwhelmed. No magic had been involved in the attack.

But sensing no threat now meant Merlin plunged on, ignoring Leon’s warning shout. The knights had been with him during every search, but they didn’t understand Merlin’s urgency. Arthur wasn’t his friend and leader; he was his destiny. Each day that passed without finding him killed Merlin a little more.

Gwaine ran past, Percival on his heels as they overtook Merlin. Merlin forced himself to slow his head-long charge, knowing the knights wouldn’t let him in first anyway. Lancelot fell into step with him, offering a reassuring smile. Out of all of them, he would understand Merlin’s desperation, would be aware of how close they were just because of Merlin’s reaction.

Without realising it, Merlin slowed to a walk, his gaze fixed unblinking on the castle ahead. He was certain he felt no magic, but something was giving him pause.

“What is it?” Lancelot asked, his voice quiet. Leon and Elyan peeled off, heading to the left while Gwaine and Percival went right. Merlin shook his head quietly.

“I’m not sure.”

He was telling the truth. He couldn’t sense anything, yet a trickle of uneasy spread down his back and caused him to shiver.

“Something isn’t right.”

“I’ve found the way in!”

The rest of the knights reacted to Gwaine’s shout before Merlin could say anything else. He didn’t know what there was to say. He was convinced Arthur was here and knew nothing would stop his friends from reaching their prince. Merlin didn’t know how to ask them to be cautious when there hadn’t yet been any sign of life.

The entrance was a half-concealed tunnel, brambles and rubble partly blocking it. But there was room for them all to scramble in. Merlin picked up a branch and pretended to fiddle with a flint as his eyes flared gold and set the head ablaze. They quickly lit a few more branches and ventured further in.

Merlin shivered again and this time, it was because of the cold. The castle felt deserted. Merlin sent a trickle of power ahead of them, adamant he wouldn’t let any more friends be taken from him by an unexpected ambush. But he couldn’t sense anything and could do nothing other than follow the knights further in.

The tunnel curved upwards and the men walked in silence. Merlin’s heart was thudding uncomfortably hard; he was surprised the others couldn’t hear it. Gwaine suddenly disappeared from view and Merlin started forward, only to realise the tunnel had given way to the main part of the castle. He brushed past Leon, hurrying forward to scramble through the gap after Gwaine.

Merlin stared into the depth of the castle, looking first one way, then the other. As the other knights entered behind him, he shut his eyes and let his magic escape again. This time, he could sense a definite life-force. He didn’t recognise it as Arthur’s, but wondered after a few months apart, whether his magic was still tuned to the prince in the same way. Lack of recognition didn’t stop him and he moved forward.

“This way,” he repeated. Only this time, his voice was a soft murmur rather than a shout. The knights had learnt to trust his sense of direction over the last few months and they followed without question. Merlin glanced back and saw Leon had his hand on his sword and Gwaine was clutching a dagger. They too, clearly, sensed the same unease as Merlin.

They moved through the castle in silence and Merlin tried to stop himself from shivering. No one was here, no fires or torches had warmed these corridors for some time. But his magic detected a life-force and Merlin wasn’t giving up.

It came as no surprise when his power led him down a set of crumbling steps and into what appeared to be a dungeon. The knights instantly fanned out, searching the cells. But Merlin move slowly towards the final cell, his palms sweaty and his mouth dry. Pushing on the door, Merlin stared.

“Arthur?”

If he didn’t know every inch of his prince so well, Merlin wouldn’t have known who he was staring at. Arthur didn’t react and from what Merlin could see of him, he appeared almost feral.

“Arthur, it’s me. It’s Merlin.”

Merlin stepped into the cell and Arthur jerked towards him. The movement was rash and abrupt and Merlin stopped, his heart skipping a beat. Arthur snarled but Merlin’s gaze was locked on the manacles binding his prince to the wall. Keeping his eyes down, Merlin whispered a spell and Arthur was released.

The next thing Merlin knew, Arthur’s hands were wrapped around his throat. Merlin stumbled backwards, driven back by Arthur’s weight, reduced as that was.

“Arthur!”

It took only seconds for Percival to pull Arthur off but he was forced to hold onto the struggling prince. Merlin coughed, rubbing his neck.

“Arthur? Arthur, it’s us. It’s your friends.”

Arthur snarled again, fighting Percival’s grip. Merlin stepped forward, ignoring Gwaine’s protective stance. He stretched out a hand, lifting Arthur’s chin and forcing the prince to meet his gaze.

As soon as he looked upon the man properly, Merlin jerked back again with a yell, panting and staring at Arthur in fear.

Instead of his usual gaze – whether that be annoyed, passionate or arrogant – Arthur’s expression was blank.

His eyes were no longer blue. Instead, a vacant white filled his gaze.


	2. Un(Reachable)

Merlin stared, watching Arthur struggle in Percival’s grip. The man looked feral, his lip curled in a snarl and his hands scratching fiercely at Percival’s arm, trying to force him to let go. Percival winced, but kept his hold on his prince.

“Arthur?” Merlin tightened his grip on the fighting man, forcing Arthur to look at him. His heart chilled at the blank orbs staring back at him but Merlin kept looking. He had to figure out what spell this was if he was going to reverse it.

He held on too long though. Arthur managed to free an arm and his hand instantly clawed for Merlin’s throat. Gwaine pulled him back out of the way, but the knights remained frozen, staring at Arthur. They all knew that despite the number of things Arthur threw at Merlin on a daily basis, the prince would never try to hurt him.

Percival suddenly moved, his actions too fast for Merlin to stop.

“What was that for?” Merlin demanded, shrugging free of Gwaine’s hold. Percival lowered the unconscious Arthur to the floor and looked at Leon for guidance.

“We have to get him out of here,” Leon said. “It’s easier this way.”

“But-,” Merlin’s argument died in his throat. He knew they were right. Percival reached down again and this time, pulled the prince over his shoulder. Merlin winced. He knew Percival was strong, but it shouldn’t have been that easy to lift Arthur. He had failed his destiny: he should have found Arthur straight after he had been taken. He shouldn’t have ever let him be taken in the first place.

“C’mon,” Gwaine muttered. “Let’s get out of here.”

He led the way out of the dungeon and Merlin stood back to let Percival go first. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on Arthur at all times.

“He’ll be alright,” Lancelot murmured as they took up the rear. “He’s one of the strongest men I know. Besides, I know you’ll figure it out.”

His reassuring smile did nothing to ease Merlin’s worries, but he forced a tight smile in response and followed his friends up into the night air. They moved away from the castle without a word, only stopping when it was miles behind them and they deemed it safe to rest.

Elyan and Lancelot collected wood for a fire and Leon and Percival took up guard. Gwaine sat with their supplies, giving Merlin some space to examine Arthur. He had lost weight and had clearly fought against his restraints, but other than that, he looked unharmed. While Arthur’s eyes were shut, Merlin could pretend they had rescued their prince and it was over.

“Step aside, Merlin.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Leon approaching with a length of rope. He instinctively moved closer to Arthur.

“What are you doing?”

“He has to be secured,” Leon said, his eyes apologetic even though his tone was firm. “He trained us all, he’s the best of us. He can get past us and from what I have seen so far tonight, he’ll try and kill you again.”

“But-,” Merlin stared down at Arthur’s prone form. He knew Leon had a point. He couldn’t admit that he could defend himself. Without knowing Arthur’s curse, Merlin couldn’t be certain his magic would even work against the prince. He reluctantly nodded and stepped aside, nausea clawing his insides as Leon carefully secured the man to the tree. Merlin knew how much Leon cared for Arthur and how much this would be hurting him as well. It was the only reason why Merlin was letting it happen, knowing there was nothing malicious at work here.

It didn’t escape his notice that the rest of the men kept their distance. Initially, Merlin believed it was to give him his privacy with his master. Indeed, Merlin made the most of it, cleaning Arthur up the best he could and wrapping soft rags around his wrists so the rope didn’t chaff the chain marks.

Then Merlin realised they were afraid to come closer, fearful of seeing that deadened look in Arthur’s eyes and knowing they were helpless to save their friend. Only Lancelot edged closer, but retreated once he had handed Merlin some food.

For his part, the warlock didn’t move. He ate, drank and even dozed where he was, protecting Arthur from anything else that might come their way. But the night was quiet and the knights eventually slept, leaving Elyan standing on guard.

“Why is it always you?” Merlin whispered, washing Arthur’s face carefully, feeling more protective than ever when Arthur’s eyes remained close. He sighed heavily, resting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder even as he stared into the trees, feeling more alone than ever.

“Why is it always me?”

Merlin didn’t see Arthur’s eyes twitch, but he felt the prince’s grip as Arthur grabbed the bottom of his jacket, attempting to draw him closer.

“Kill,” Arthur mumbled, his first audible word. But he was barely lucid and as restrained as he was, Merlin was able to pry his hand free and stepped back out of reach.

“Why, Arthur?” He whispered, not wanting the knights to hear. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Destroy.”

Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. Wherever Arthur was, it was beyond Merlin’s reach. He glanced over at his friends, momentarily considering joining them.

“Hurts.”

Merlin jumped, staring at Arthur. The prince’s hands had clenched into fists and his knees had drawn closer to his chest. Despite that word breaking Merlin’s heart, it gave him hope. It made him believe that the real Arthur was still in there, fighting. And if Arthur was in there, it meant that Merlin had a chance to get him back again.

He put his hand back on Arthur’s shoulder.

“Sleep,” he whispered, allowing the magic to flow from him into his master. Arthur couldn’t resist the spell and slumped again.

Merlin took a breath. He had a prince to save.


	3. (In)Sanity

The journey back to Camelot was uneventful considering they had an ensorcelled prince in their midst. Leon kept a close eye on Arthur, making sure his bindings were tight without causing him pain other than frustration.

But Merlin knew Lancelot was the only one aware of how much it was due to the warlock that nothing happened. He kept Arthur lethargic, sending him to sleep every time they stopped. The rest of the knights blamed it on the curse and Merlin tried to do the same, even if it was to stop the guilt from eating him alive. He had to keep Arthur safe, no matter what.

Elyan rode ahead when they reached the citadel, alerting Gaius to the problem and securing them a route into the castle. They had all agreed – even Leon – that Uther couldn’t find out about this. His state of mind after Morgana’s betrayal could not be trusted and if he knew he was losing another child to magic, there was no telling what he would do.

They got Arthur to his rooms without anyone being any the wiser about the prince’s state of mind. There, Gaius banished the knights, only letting Merlin remain as he examined Arthur. Merlin kept the prince subdued, but Gaius looked old and grave when he saw Arthur’s eyes.

They left him sleeping, being careful to lock the door. Leon organised a guard, although what excuse he had given them, Merlin had no idea. As soon as he reached the physician’s chambers, he reached for the man’s books.

“Are you sure you want to be in here?” Gaius asked, peering at him over the top of his spectacles. A large tome was already open in front of him and Merlin knew he had started researching this curse before seeing Arthur.

“Where else would I be? I have to find out what this is.”

“With Arthur?”

Merlin sat down suddenly, his legs simply giving way beneath him. The exhaustion of the trek and the search were taking its toll now he knew he didn’t have to deal with the magical side of Arthur’s kidnapping alone any longer.

“He’s trying to kill me, Gaius.” Merlin said, his voice grave. “Not Leon, not Gwaine, me. I can’t be around him.”

“Your magic-,”

“It’s not about me.” Merlin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Part of him is conscious, Gaius, I know it. If Arthur is aware of what he is doing… It will kill him to know he is hurting me.”

Gaius didn’t have an answer to that. They spent the rest of the day pouring over volume after volume. Merlin sent a message that he needed someone else to attend to Arthur, although he wasn’t sure Leon would let a stranger into the room. But right now, Merlin couldn’t be around his prince.

When dawn broke the falling morning and there was still no answer, Merlin knew he had to face his fears though. He couldn’t hide from Arthur, not when he knew it was because he was scared despite what he told Gaius. Not to mention the magic would be wearing off and Merlin wanted to make sure Arthur remained calm.

The corridors were deserted as the sun had yet to fully rise and Merlin knew this was the one time he was on time for work. But as he slipped through Arthur’s door, he knew the prince wouldn’t notice. Arthur was still asleep, but the state of the room indicated he realised he had been locked in. Merlin hoped that was good – it meant Arthur hadn’t developed any other abilities other than a determination to end Merlin’s life.

He managed to tidy the room and fetch breakfast before Arthur stirred. Merlin was instantly by his side, his magic at the ready. When Arthur’s eyes opened, Merlin swore he saw a flicker of the familiar blue. His heart lurched and he lent forward.

“Arthur?”

He waited too long for an answer though. Arthur’s punch caught him square on the jaw and Merlin went flying. He hit the table and fell to the ground, stunned. Arthur was on him before he had a chance to react.

“Arthur, what are you doing? It’s me! It’s Merlin! Let me go!”

Struggling physically did nothing though. Arthur forced him flat on the floor, straddling him with his knees pressing Merlin’s wrists to the ground. It hurt, more than Merlin was expecting, but he couldn’t draw a breath to complain about it.

Arthur’s fingers had once again wrapped around his throat. Merlin coughed, trying to draw a breath in order to stop Arthur from strangling him. But the prince’s hold was too strong and Merlin knew his feeble attempts to throw Arthur off were getting weaker by the second.

Dark spots danced in his vision when Merlin’s magic reacted instinctively. Power flooded his body as he it fought to save his life. As Arthur’s hands clenched again, Merlin felt his eyes turn gold.

“No,” he croaked, “STOP!”

His magic enforced the word and Arthur was thrown back from him. This time, it was Arthur who went flying and hit the opposite wall with an audible thud. Merlin winced even as Arthur dropped to the floor. Hurrying over, he made sure his power remained at the ready even as he crouched beside Arthur.

“Sire?” Merlin muttered cautiously, rolling him over.

“Merlin?” For a split-second, it was Arthur looking back at him. His prince; his destiny. Merlin let out a sound between a laugh and a sob.

“It’s me, Arthur. I’m here.”

He didn’t know if Arthur heard him as the prince chose that instant to pass out. But if he had fainted while the man himself was in control, Merlin knew there was a slither of hope that it would be Arthur present when he woke up again.

Merlin knew he had been right; Arthur was in there and fighting. All he had to do was figure out how to help him fight off the curse.


	4. (Un)Recognisable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part to this story. Not entirely sure it answers all the questions, but I only had a drabble to work with!

“Are you sure?”

Merlin looked at Lancelot and shook his head, unable to voice his doubts. Seeing Arthur, knowing his prince was there, had caused hope to flare in his chest. A discussion with Gaius later, and Merlin had a plan to get Arthur back. It was mad at best, chaotic at worst. For all he knew, he was going to make matters worse, not better.

“What if you’re right and he is in there-,”

“He is.”

“-, and he sees what you are doing?”

Merlin ran a hand over his eyes. “It doesn’t matter.”

He meant it. He would rather die than let Arthur live like this. If he didn’t try something, _anything_ , then he could end up killed anyway. Arthur wasn’t exactly in a friendly mood towards him right now.

Lancelot glanced over at Arthur – still sprawled across the floor – then to Gaius. The physician hadn’t said anything but looked grave. Merlin knew he didn’t approve of the plan, but neither of them had a better idea. This was better than nothing.

Merlin crossed the room, crouching down next to his master. He touched his shoulder lightly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please forgive me.”

He hadn’t been able to move Arthur and hadn’t wanted to. He was scared that if Arthur regained consciousness before Merlin was ready, he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

“Merlin-,”

“I have to do this.”

Merlin stepped back, gesturing for Gaius to wake Arthur up. But Lancelot held out a hand.

“Just explain the plan to me again. You’re going to hit him over the head as hard as you can?”

“With magic,” Merlin said, wincing. It sounded dreadful when Lancelot said it like that. “And softly.”

“I thought you said it needed to be hard?”

“I’m going to hit him hard by being soft.” Merlin groaned. This was insane! “I’m not going to deliberately hurt him, put it that way.”

Lancelot nodded but Merlin could see the indecision on his face. His friend didn’t say anything though, only dropped his hand to grasp the hilt of his sword. Merlin smiled, reassured by the action. He knew Lancelot would protect him just as much as he would shield Arthur.

Strengthened by the thought, he nodded at Gaius. The old man pulled out a bottle of smelling salts, taking out the stopper and waving it under Arthur’s nose. After a few seconds, Arthur twitched. Then he jumped to his feet so fast that Merlin was surprised he didn’t fall over again.

Gaius moved swiftly out of the way as Arthur caught sight of Merlin. He snarled, stepping forward.

And Merlin threw his magic at the prince.

Hands held out in front of him, his palms facing Arthur, Merlin drove his magic into the man. Instantly, he felt the block, the curse, around Arthur’s mind pushing back, preventing him from reaching the real man.

Merlin gritted his teeth, focusing like he had never done before. Arthur tried to take a step towards him, but the magic held him in check. He glared at Merlin, but the warlock was reassured by the bead of sweat running down Arthur’s face. The prince could feel this, meaning Merlin’s magic had to be having some sort of impact.

With a grunt of his own, Merlin slammed another bout of power into Arthur’s mind. He distantly heard Lancelot calling his name and knew why; he could feel the trickle of blood running from his nose. If the curse didn’t break, if Arthur didn’t give in, Merlin knew he couldn’t keep this up.

“C’mon,” he muttered, his gaze fierce as it locked on Arthur. “Come back.”

Arthur tried to step forward again and Merlin let out a yell, throwing everything he had at Arthur. He fell to his knees, his vision weaving as he tried to keep the magic flowing. He was losing strength though; the curse was too strong…

“Please.”

As soon as the whispered plea escaped his lips, he felt something change. The resistance around Arthur’s mind was weakening. Swaying, Merlin climbed back to his feet, maintaining the pressure. He kept going for a few moments, then suddenly staggered forward as the curse snapped and his power flooded into Arthur’s true mind.

Merlin hastily pulled back, letting his magic settle. Once he could see straight again, he looked at Arthur.

And it was the blue eyes of his prince looking back at him.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was frail and weak. He tried to step forward, but his knees buckled. Lancelot moved faster than Merlin had given him credit for, catching the prince before he hit the floor.

“He’s unconscious,” the knight reported. Gaius moved in, checking Arthur’s pulse and generally examining his patient.

“I think his body is feeling his imprisonment now the curse is no longer keeping him going,” Gaius reported. Merlin stared at him, barely comprehending.

“He’s back?” he muttered weakly, wiping the smear of blood from his face. Gaius nodded.

“He’s back.”

A chair was shoved under him as Merlin too felt his knees give way. Lancelot squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll send for some food. For you both.”

He strode to the door, but Merlin only had eyes for his prince. Arthur was pale, dark shadows under his eyes and his cheeks hollow and gaunt. Gaius was right; the curse had been keeping him going.

Somehow, seeing him look so weak was the best sight that Merlin had seen for a while. It meant it was truly his prince. He had done it. Arthur was safe.

“Next time your plan involves almost killing you both,” Gaius said, easing himself into a chair. “Remind me to try and talk you out of it.”

“It worked though, didn’t it?” Merlin gave a shaky laugh as that reality hit home. He had done it!

“It was chaos,” Gaius said sternly. His expression softened. “But yes, it worked. I’m proud of you, my boy.”

Merlin didn’t deny the tears in his eyes as he watched Arthur breathing steadily.


End file.
